


Relaxing

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, I miss Clara, Movie Night, Other, Popcorn, SO MUCH FLUFF, Totoro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: “Doctor?” Clara stepped through the doors of the TARDIS nervously. “Is there something you need?”“Clara!” His familiar white head popped out from behind the controls. “Glad you could make it!”“I’ve had a rough day and I’d really like to relax-”“Exactly! I wanted to invite you to relax.”“Fine,” she rolled her eyes. “Where are we going?”“We're staying here.” He gestured wildly to the TARDIS. “Relaxing here for once.”“Nothing we do is ever actually relaxing.”Just some friendly fluff with Clara and Twelve as the Doctor faces his toughest challenge yet:To unwind and relax.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald & Original Female Character(s), The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor & Original Female Character(s), Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 3





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write (I love Clara and Twelve's friendship)!
> 
> If you like it, hate it, want more, let me know! (Though if you hate it, use constructive criticism--if I want to be mocked I'll spend time with my cat).
> 
> (On the off chance you're interested, there's a better introduction to Alice on my page called 'Alright People, Let's Do This One Last Time').
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

“Doctor?” Clara stepped through the doors of the TARDIS nervously. “Is there something you need?” 

She’d been surprised to find the familiar blue box in the middle of her living room, no note or few hundred voicemails attached. Despite his already odd nature, it seemed queer even for him. 

(And he was blocking the television).

“Clara!” His familiar white head popped out from behind the controls. “Glad you could make it!”

“You’re in my living room.”

He shrugged, waltzing towards her. “To be fair, you’re in mine.”

“Your living room moves, mine doesn't.” She rolled his eyes to see him already walking away, distracted. “I’ve had a rough day and I’d really like to relax-”

“Exactly!” He popped up again, eyes meeting hers. “I wanted to invite you to relax.”

“And you didn’t just call me?” She leaned on the side of the console.

“You said it was annoying last time, I didn’t want to annoy you. That’s the opposite of relaxing.”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes. “Where are we going?”

“Here.” A smile traced his lips, the sort that would seem manic if it was anyone else.

For him it was just normal.

Clara raised her eyebrows. “We’re going to my living room?”

“We're staying here.” He gestured wildly to the TARDIS. “Relaxing here for once.”

“Nothing we do is ever actually relaxing.”

“Which is why we’re staying here, somewhere comfortable.” She watched him whirl around the room, pulling random dials and levers.

“How many times have I almost died here?” She bit her lip, disapprovingly.

He glared. “That doesn't matter today, we're relaxing.”

“You know, you can’t just say we’re relaxing and leave it at that.”

His glare deepened. “It wasn’t my idea, I’m new at this.”

“Then who?”

“Doctor,” a small voice came from the entryway. Clara tilted slightly towards the noise, eyes landing on a small outline. The figure came into the light, revealing a blonde teenager, hair pulled into a pair of pigtails. The closer she came, the smaller she seemed, enveloped in a large black and white sweatshirt, legs peeking out clad in thin, black leggings. She stared at the pair intently, eyes widening at the sight of Clara.

“I was hoping I’d get to meet you!” She bounded up the steps wrapping her arms around Clara’s (now slightly terrified) self. 

“I thought you were making popcorn.” The doctor looked down at her, perplexed. 

She let go of her hold on Clara to roll her eyes. “You don’t like it when I make popcorn.”

“Right,” he pulled his attention away from the console, awkwardly tearing to the kitchen.

“Do you want to borrow some clothes?” The girl grinned at her, unfazed.

“It’s fine, my room’s right outside.” she went to open the door, stopping to find herself stepping out into space. “When did we move?”

“He just came back from visiting River.” She grinned lopsidedly, looking out into the stars. “She tries to set it up so he’ll have a few less rocky trips. He hasn’t figured out how to undo it yet.”

Clara shut the door, resolutely. “I think I'll take you up on that offer.”

“Great.” Sliding a few feet over, she lifted the wire floor off, legs dangling off the edge as she rifled through the storage space, chucking a pair of sweatpants at her. “Hunter got these for me before realizing how tiny I actually was, so these should fit.”

“Why do you keep your stuff in there?” Clara peered over, taking the pants from her.

“I kept losing all my stuff when he regenerated.”

“Doesn’t the TARDIS keep everything when it changes?” 

“Everything that’s supposed to be there,” she handed her a black sweatshirt with the words “Idina Menzel: The Original Green Girl” splayed across in emerald, “I technically don’t exist, so I lost a lot of nice things when converse turned into bow tie.”

She cracked a smile. “How do you know the doctor?”

“I know ‘em in the future, so I figured I might as well meet 'em in the past.”

“How far into the future?” Clara paused.

“Not sure, she won’t tell me-damnit!” The girl had ceased her pilfering and glared at the mess below her. “He took my slippers!” 

“She? Also you’re wearing slippers if you haven't noticed.” She looked out from the expanse of sweatshirt she’d been pulling herself into.

“Not these,” though, it was true, as she was sporting some covered in red, white, and blue shields. “Hunter got me some totoro ones that were way too big, I was going to offer them to you. And yes, he’s going to get an upgrade.”

“What’s a totoro? Hang on, what are we even doing?”

She looked up. “He didn’t tell you?” Clara shook her head. “Let me guess, he whisked you in without explaining anything at all, simply saying you were going to relax.”

“He didn’t even say who you were.” 

“Oh,” the girl perked up. “You can call me Alice if you’d like. If not, I also respond to your majesty.” She heaved the cover closed.

Clara raised her eyebrows. “Your majesty?”

“I normally have a crown, which makes things easier.” She shrugged, pulling her towards the rooms.

“Alright, Alice. What’s going on?”

“We’re having movie night to distract me.” She made her way through the hallways with nonchalance.

“To distract you?” Slipping through to an empty bedroom, Clara finished dressing herself. 

“Yeah,” the voice came wistfully through the doorway. “My--parental guardians are out on call and I’m not supposed to be left alone for around twelve hours after, something. He picked me up and declared movie night.”

“What are we watching then?” Heaving open the door, she returned to the hallway, finding Alice already bounding down. 

“His favorite movie.”

She balked. “He has a favorite movie?”

“My Neighbor Totoro,” the words seemed to bounce off her tongue in a blissful, familiar manner. “It’s always his favorite, no matter the regeneration. Honestly not sure why.”

“Never seen it.” Following Alice, the pair made their way into a large living room, the doctor languidly on the couch (slippers and all) fiddling with the Alexa remote. He looked up upon their arrival.

“Why won’t it understand me?”

Alice rolled her eyes, plopping herself down next to him. “You need to speak clearly for her to understand you.”

“I am speaking clearly!”

“Are you?” A moment of silence passed between the pair before he surrendered the remote to her, who used it seamlessly to pull up the right page. He glared sullenly.

“It’s because you’re a bloody American, she doesn’t like my accent.”

“She’s like the TARDIS isn’t she?” Clara sat herself beside them. “Maybe she just doesn’t like you.”

“For that little remark, you’re not getting any popcorn.” He clasped his hands to the bowl in a protective fashion.

Alice eyed the two. “If you’re going to fight we won’t be able to hear it. Share.” She began the film.

The doctor begrudgingly handed her the bowl, a sly smile as the two met each other’s eyes.

After all, it was movie night.

They were relaxing.


End file.
